


Sleep

by Perfica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot, Rimming, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-07
Updated: 2006-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry smiled, and resisted the urge to awaken fully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

Harry felt his body rolling itself onto its back, and let out an inquisitive "Hmm?" His head rolled on his neck, sinking deeper into the pillow, hips following sensation.

A deeper, satisfied "Hmm" replied.

He stretched, yawning prodigiously. "Good morning," Harry croaked, eyes still shut.

He felt a smile stretch wetly against his hip, and relaxed his thigh.

He yawned again. "Is it morning already?"

A lick slowly made its way down from the top of his thigh to his knee. "Not really."

Harry smiled, and resisted the urge to awaken fully. He carefully moved his hand over his side, feeling then stroking a heavy swatch of hair. "Then why am I awake?"

"I was hungry," Severus said, breathing warm puffs of air over Harry's balls. "And you, Mister Potter, looked delicious."

Harry's other hand moved down to cradle the face he could feel between his legs. His fingertips moved from forehead to nose, over cheekbones, slipping down to mouth and jaw. His fingertips were kissed.

"So, are you going to eat me up?" Harry teased, feeling his speech start to slow. He relaxed even further, maintaining the cottonball-like distance between sleep and full wakefulness.

Severus pursed his mouth and sucked a spot at the base of Harry's cock. "There are parts of you that remain untasted," he said, moving down along the bed.

Severus' face left his hands and Harry gasped when he felt his thighs being pushed back and apart.

"Severus," he moaned, having an idea of what was about to happen, shivering at the unexpectedness of it. He tensed his muscles, biting his lip in anticipation.

"Mmm," Severus rumbled, the sound reverberating through Harry's perineum. A mouth nibbled delicately at the taut skin, and Harry arched up unconsciously.

"Yes," he said, and "yes" was echoed back to him as Severus pressed his face between Harry's cheeks, breathing heavily.

"Severus!"

"Unsampled," Severus whispered against his cleft. "Untouched."

Harry cried out as he felt Severus' tongue slip over his hole for the very first time. Severus paused, poised over his destination.

Harry relaxed his fists. "Please."

A kiss was placed on the back of his thigh, then the tongue returned to its task.

"Oh, fuck," Harry moaned, the muscles in the small of his back stretching to capacity, calves trembling around Severus' ears.

He was licked again and again – tasted, catalogued, found satisfactory and dined upon.

Harry could feel himself writhing, could hear sounds of disbelief and pleasure emanating from his own throat, but was powerless to stop. He didn't want it to stop.

He felt Severus' hands clench on his thighs and then something was slipped up inside him – warm and wet and limber.

"Oh," Harry wheezed as he spurted all over his own stomach.

He became aware of the feeling of a body thrusting slowly against the mattress, thrusting harder and faster as the sensation of heat and moist and good continued against his skin, drawing out his orgasm. A broken sound groaned against his hole as the swaying of the bed slowed down and finally stopped, like air leaving the sails of a ship.

"Wow," Harry breathed, amazed and delighted. "That was – "

"Acceptable?" Severus asked, slithering up his side and kissing his throat.

Harry reached down and drew the mouth up to his, kissing it solidly. "Oh yeah. Very acceptable," he said, smiling into an answering grin.

He decided to open his eyes. Severus' eyes were large and clear in the soft light of dawn streaming into their bedroom. "What bought that on?" Harry asked as he nuzzled their noses together.

"Oh, it's a very special occasion," Severus said, voice solemn and satisfied. He waited until he had Harry's full attention. "It's a Tuesday."

Harry laughed.


End file.
